One type of connector which mounts near the edge of a circuit board, includes a housing molded of a polymer. The housing includes a main portion which rests on the upper surface of the circuit board and several depending pegs that extend through round holes in the circuit board. After the pegs are inserted through the holes, downwardly protruding portions of the pegs are heat staked to melt the ends of the plastic legs so portions thereof extend against the bottom surface of the circuit board and thereby lock the connector to the board. Companies which purchase the connectors to mount on circuit boards, often wish to avoid the secondary operation of heat staking. Heat staking adds cost to the assembly and is often perceived as unreliable and as being inconsistent or difficult to monitor in a manufacturing environment. If the pegs could be constructed by the connector manufacturer, so the pegs automatically securely locked to the board upon merely pressing the connector down against the board, the assembly cost for the customer could be significantly reduced.